falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Hide
Green Hides are large, reptilian mutants descended from American Alligators in a vein similar to the Red Eyes. Usually towering over Humans and Ghouls at around 8-9 foot tall, with an appetite just as large. Considered somewhat more aggressive than Red Eyes, albeit, with far less dexterity, they are often first heard before they are seen, at around which time they are usually midway through mauling their prey. Habitat Originally American Alligators of the crocodilian family, Green Hides are commonly found in the southern United States of America, namely around the Mississippi River and southern bayous, notably Ewing Bay, Louisiana, where large gatherings of these creatures have made fishing in the swamp lands near the town increasingly difficult, making use of both the winding waterways, irradiated and crawling with numerous prey, and the decrepit buildings that often dot the locales. They are also sometimes found, albeit in small pockets, in other parts of the United States, with Swallow Hills being one such community and a prime example of this thanks to the pre-war town zoo's extensive collection of animals and the conditions which have made these areas habitable, namely the irradiated and flooded suburban areas where swampy terrain has formed, allowing plenty of space for mating during the spring and summer months and territorial gains made during the autumn months in preparation for winters, though Green Hides are not known Commonly they can be found scouring these habitats for prey, namely the odd bayou-dwelling Swampers, Mirelurks and, in some cases, Red Eyes. It is sometimes not unknown for Green Hides, in times where prey numbers are low or conditions are particularly hard, to eat their own young, distinguishing them as perhaps one of the few lizard-like mutants to cannibalise their young in adverse conditions, which is often flouted as a cause de celebre amongst the few naturalists and scientists left when discussing the species. Physiology Usually standing at around 8-9 foot tall, Green Hides are usually taller than Humans and Ghouls, save for the odd exception, but are often seen only swimming with only their backs and heads visible above the water. Their limbs are quite elongated, with fins having formed over the years following the Great War, aiding their speed both on land and in water. There are no real defining traits that separate male and female, apart from a few inches of height being lost to the male upon full growth into an adult Green Hide. On land, Green Hides are most often seen moving on all fours, usually when charging prey, though occasionally seen in neutral settings standing bipedally. In water, they usually propel themselves with their limbs in a way similar to that of Human swimming, though they also utilise their tail to propel themselves also. Green Hides derive their names from the colour of their scales, with the natural colour "scheme" being a mix of green and tan. However, variations have been seen where the creatures have developed a blue and yellow colouration, possibly from an unknown genetic mutation occurring. This difference seems to affect little in either the creature's psychology or physiology, however, apart from eye colouration and a somewhat more timid approach to the territorial rivalry between them and Red Eyes. Green Hides are often believed to have some sort of primitive, copy-cat intelligence, where it has been noticed that the creatures have sometimes looted Human, Swamper and Ghoul corpses; scavenging pieces of armour from corpses and wearing them, collecting tinned food and punching holes in the tins, securing the food inside. Certain Green Hides are even sometimes seen using firearms, though, without any knowledge of how to reload and repair these weapons, usually throwing said weapon away once all ammunition has been drained or using the weapon as a club. While Green Hides are sometimes seen with weapons of their own design, these weapons are more often than not primitive in nature, and are usually bone clubs fashioned from deceased prey and leather straps looted from corpses. Gallery Green Hide Armoured.png|A Heavily Armoured Green Hide Green Hide.png|A Lightly Armoured Green Hide Green Hide Variation.png|A Lightly Armoured Green Hide Variant Category:Creatures Category:Mississippi Category:New California Republic Category:Mexico